Twenty Years Later
by Green Gallant
Summary: Twenty years after graduating from Acme Looniversity, the cast went on to have normal lives attending high school and college. But for some people relationships didn't end after school hours. See what happens when try to hold onto high school romance. Rated for themes.


_Author's Note: This is something I never thought I'd do. Tiny Toons Adventures was one of my favorite shows when I was a kid and played a pretty substantial role when I was growing up, in fact I might even go so far as to say that it was a cornerstone of my childhood. lol I've been wanting to do a Tiny Toons fic for years but didn't think it was worth it since the show has been canceled for so long, but was recently inspired after seeing reruns of it on The Hub Network and thought I'd try something a little different than what your probably used to seeing on here. I'm an author who likes to think outside the box so this story is going to be a little more mature and something of a love letter to one of my favorite series growing up. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

**_Tiny Toons Adventures: 20 years Later_**

Twenty years have passed since the end of their show and subsequent graduation from Acme Looniversity. The former students have since grown and changed to varying degrees and went on to attend mainstream schools and colleges while pursuing different paths and careers in life. And even though they were once cartoon stars they all had to grow up eventually. Mainly of the original stars couldn't find work in Hollywood following the series finale and once Steven Spielberg ended his contract with the group to pursue other projects, leaving many of these former actors to try and assimilate into everyday life. It wasn't an easy transfer for most of them, and had to get real jobs, but that's part of growing up for you. Stars fade and life continues, though some of them would have some trouble letting go of the past. Now two decades have passed and the former Tiny Toons have been invited to attend thier 20 year Looniversity Reunion as Buster and Babs Bunny put on the last of their formal wear in their bedroom as Buster adjusted his cuff links in front of a mirror, while Babs finished doing up her hair infront of their dresser vanity mirror next to the bed.

They had been friends for years, some would say it was only a matter of time for them. In the early 90s they were drawings on an artist's easel when they first met and would soon become the co-starring hosts of their own show. It all started innocently enough and only considered each other friends, they would open and close each episode together unless otherwise told and stuck pretty close to their scripts...for the most part anyway. Then that one summer came and they were sent down river, they were a little older then hormones started to take control and entered into a belligerent semi-antagonistic relationship trying to one-up each other during their journey downstream. At first Buster was only screwing with her, squirting her with a water gun every chance he got. It was funny as hell to him, he was 14 at the time and all he cared about back then was trying to get her goat while they were on this journey. While Babs was understandably less than thrilled about her drenched encounters, as each soaking wore her patience down even further until the bare base of her pent up rage was all that remained. She had some laughs as well and gave as well as she got, but despite all their vitriol or probably because of it she slowly found herself falling in love with Buster Bunny. And then when it seemed he fully reciprocated he did it again. She could have killed him then and there, and probably would have if she hadn't been distracted.

Later on that same season, a few months after their life changing trip he started to notice the young woman she was growing into and slowly started to develop feelings for her as well. Though he wouldn't dare admit it at first given their history he started spending a little more time with Babs in their off time between scenes, and eventually the director caught on and asked if they'd be interested in transitioning their burgeoning relation to screen. At first the pair appeared reluctant as they didn't want to confirm their relationship to each other, let alone to fans. It would be some time before they even admitted their feelings to each other that their young relationship would take off culminating in their first kiss on screen. A notion that had shocked students and fans alike as they opened their eyes and slowly broke apart. And having to sort out their feelings for each other immediately afterwards. By this time other characters started to date as they reached adolescence closer to series end.

Buster and Babs would continue to date off an on during their teenage years and would take breaks inbetween these periods either because of a fight or they weren't feeling it anymore. Sometimes Babs was afraid that their relationship wasn't heading anywhere and would break it off with him temporarily and see other people while they tried to sort out their feelings for one another. Buster was far more adverse to the idea than she was, as he had real feelings for her, but Babs felt that their relationship was fleeting and were just hanging on to their more innocent times together and didn't want to hurt him anymore or be hurt by her fading and conflicting feelings towards him. She had dated several people late into their high school year including among other people Montana Max for reasons even she couldn't describe. He was just a rebound guy anyway and didn't have any feelings for him other than he was somewhat more mature but no less arrogant than he was before. Of all the guys she dated this one hurted Buster the most as he watched from the window of a five star restaurant. Slighted and enraged Buster went on to date a slew of human women far more attractive than Babs to spite her, as well as a now 17 year old Mary Melodies in an attempt to rub it in Babs' face.

Needless to say his little plan worked as Babs was forced to confront him while he was dancing and making a scene with a young woman in a club one night. By this time Buster and Babs had grown quite a bit and were noticeably taller reaching human height and were now in their late teens, Barbara had filled out quite a bit with a slim figure, natural curves and a more refined bust, wearing a black deep cut evening dress , and having grown out long pink tresses giving her a more human appearance. While Buster was tall and slender like Babs wearing a black tuxedo jacket and tie with a white dress shirt underneath, minus pants with her demanding to know what he thought he was doing. Buster had been a little inebriated that night despite being traditionally against alcohol, he had made an exception that night as he wanted to show up Babs for all she was worth. He was drunk as a skunk and loving every minute of it slurring his words and telling Barbara how much she sucked. But Babs finally had enough of his antics and gave him a piercing slap across the face in a room full of people. The fierce slap drove him out of his alcohol induced haze and was forced to see clearly the look of hurt and anger on Babs' subtle features as she stood there with her chest heaving in front of him. And twisted her face once more as she started to cry and shook her head in anger before storming off leaving Buster to deal with the razor sharp pain in his cheek and the room's humorless onlookers as he quickly went after her.

After searching the exquisite club he found her out on a balcony a short time later leaning against the stone white banister as a gentle breeze whipped at her hair as he stood behind her. Taking a moment to gather himself he softly cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway.

"Babs? I just...wanted to apologize earlier." he said in a low voice as she closed her eyes and leaned against the banister.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked with the same tone as before. he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to conjure an answer.

"What's with you dating all these guys?" he asked as Barbara scoffed and turned around to face him.

"You've got some nerve asking me that." she said resting one arm against the stone buffer as Buster regretted his response.

"I know." he said looking away from her.

"I'm not...I'm not great at apologies." he sighed as Barbara crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"I can tell." she said sardonically.

"Look Babs can we just talk for a minute?" he asked gesturing toward her as she turned and took a few steps to her right.

"What's left to talk about?" she asked despondent.

"Everything. Babs we've been together for a long time, and I'm not just talking us dating. I'm talking about our friendship here. Look I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I just...want to know why you don't want to be with me anymore." he said as she looked back at him from across her left shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I don't know, I mean your my best friend and everything but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" he asked as he straightened up slightly while leaning against the doorway.

"I just...don't know if I can do this anymore." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Forget it." she told him.

"No tell me." he said straightening up.

"Buster...I think we should see other people." she replied.

"We have been seeing other people. You dated Montana Max." he reminded her as she bristled.

"And you've dated four other women since we began our break." she said with a hint of anger but receded.

"I just don't think we're compatible anymore Buster. I don't want us to keep hurting each other." she told him.

"I don't believe that Babs. But I don't want us to hurt either." he said with gravitas

"Babs I care a lot about you, and I want to be with you, I want to make this work." he told her, but his words only filled her with more sorrow as she wiped away the tears.

"Just stop! Okay?" she demanded as she sniffled.

"Now..your not making this any easier on me okay? Don't you understand what I said? I don't want to be with you anymore!" she said through the tears as she started to fall apart.

Buster maintained his ground but was obviously bothered by her as he slowly walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked back at him with tear soaked eyes. His expression never changed as he placed his other hand on her remaining shoulder and drew her into his chest. At first Babs was hesitant unsure if she wanted this gesture as Buster stood over her but soon gave in and buried her head against his chest as he held her close as the thunder loomed overhead, in that moment it became clear to Babs that he wouldn't give up on her without a fight. And shared a tender and passionate kiss as the lightning flashed overhead and it started to rain. Buster thought he had finally won her over in that minute...turns out...he was wrong. Barbara still wasn't sure where this relationship was heading and as it turns out, you shouldn't really kiss a woman that still has conflicting feelings about you. After a few seconds of this with the rain pouring down over her, she opened her eyes and rationality caught up with her as she glanced back to the corner of her eye and gently pushed him back.

"I still need some time to figure this out." she told him leaving the young bunny stupefied as she walked off.

"But we kissed in the rain..." he said.

It would be some time before they got back together finishing out senior year apart while still having one last dance together prior to graduation. Around that time it seemed as though they were ready to reciprocate, only to decide they were better off as friends though that didn't make the graduation ceremony any easier for them while both Buster and Babs were to give commencement speeches. The pair did their best to soldier on despite their close presence and things would remain awkward between them throughout the graduation ceremony, the lingering and pervasive feelings they held for each other all but marred the celebration for them. Made worse when they were voted 'best couple' with Hampton J. Pig and Fifi LeFume coming in close second during their graduation after party. All this time and they couldn't untangle their feelings for one another, it was as though the weight of the world was on their shoulders and could feel themselves being suffocated by the mash of negative feelings until neither of them could handle it any longer and just avoided each other all together. Neither wanted to hurt the other, but couldn't look each other in the eye and remained apart for the remaining after party and mingled with friends and relatives.

When the after party was finally over they ran into each other again and could feel their burden lifted by then, as if they already knew what the other one was going to say as they smiled.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hi." she said looking away.

"Listen Babs, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah? Me too." she told him.

"I think its best if we don't see each other for a while." he noted in a low voice.

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing actually." she told him.

"You have?" he said surprised.

"Yeah...look Buster what we had was great while it lasted but this just isn't working out." she said as he looked down and away from her.

"Yeah I know." he said.

"Maybe once things have cooled down we can see each other again..as friends or..whatever." she mentioned.

"Sounds like a plan so...friends for now?" he asked softly holding out his hand as she smiled at him.

"Of course." she said hugging him instead and kissed his lips taking the graduate by surprise as he returned the kiss as she pulled away from him for what she thought would be the last time.

"Just need some time to figure this out." she said with her hands on his chest.

"Yeah, sure. See you around Babs." he smiled gently.

"Take care Buster." she told him as she walked away for what he thought would be the last time he saw her.

After graduation they would take different paths and attend different colleges only to meet again when Babs transferred to his school a few years later meeting up with him in the dormitories. The pain of their previous relationship had long since expired as they were surprised to see each other and were soon caught up on the other's activities up till that point. They rekindled their relationship as they were each a little older and more wiser than they were in high school, and the minefield of teenage emotions was no longer present. They started dating again which led to more intimate details. They were happy to have each other once again and from there the relationship progressed and began having classes together once more. It was around that same time that they started reconnecting with their old friends and classmates and started hanging out again, several years would pass and the two would pursue their professional careers after college before settling down together and were eventually married and now their lives were about to come full circle as they stood in their bedroom on the precipice of their 20 year reunion. The final adjustments were made to Buster's cuff links and Babs' hair as they looked at each other seeing themselves in formal wear as they made their way downstairs.

The pair descended the staircase as their two kids and the babysitter stood next to the front door.

"All right guys, we left some money on the counter for pizzas. We should be back late probably around 10 or 11 depending on how it goes. " Buster called down to the trio as he walked ahead of Babs before looking back at her.

"You got everything?" he asked his wife as they came down to the landing.

"Yeah I think so I can check my purse real fast. We left the emergency numbers on the fridge and if you need anything call us." Babs instructed.

"Make sure they do their homework and turn off their tablets before they go to bed. God only knows why we bought those things." Barbara mentioned.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bunny." the babysitter replied.

"Just make sure they do something other than games and chat, make them do some actual activities tonight if you can." she suggested as she and Buster headed towards the door while the children stood behind the sitter.

"I'll see what I can come up with." an African American teen told her.

The kids a girl and a boy mimicking their parents' color schemes came up to see them off and looked to be about 8-10 years old as the boy hugged his dad as their daughter did the same thing with her mom and switched as their parents stood at the door.

"You guys do as she says and we'll see you later, all right?" their dad asked.

"Okay dad." the children said as he opened the door for his wife.

A short time later they were in the car and heading towards the Looniversity that was an hour's drive away, as they arrived there they were greeted by large gleaming searchlights that illuminated the front entrance as they found a parking space and shut off the engine as they remained there a moment longer. Babs looked over at her husband from the passenger's seat and placed her hand over his on the floor shift.

"You ready for this?" she teased.

"As I'll ever be." he replied as she smiled at him.

"Come on." she said as they got out of the car.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I hope everyone liked that. I tried to do a Tiny Toons fanfic a few years ago but never got past the first sentence in it. lol. Anyway that's all for now, let me know what you think of it and if we have any Tiny Toons fans out there. Like I said its a little more serious and turned out differently than I originally planned but had to give credence to one of my favorite pairings growing up Buster and Babs. __I've noticed in the past that my first foray into a fandom tends to be more serious with my debut fic in said fandom. __That's all for now let me know what you think. _

_Please review generously, _

_The Green Gallant_


End file.
